


Kinktober Special Tentacles

by PaperFox19



Series: Kinktober [23]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bukkake, Clone Sex, Kinktober, M/M, Oral Sex, Tentacles, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ash got a tip about some rare Pokemon appearing in the woods. He goes off to explore but things don’t turn out as he planned.
Relationships: Metamon | Ditto/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Kinktober [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521806
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Kinktober Special Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Kinktober Special Tentacles

Ash got a tip about some rare Pokemon appearing in the woods. He goes off to explore but things don’t turn out as he planned.

-x-

Ash was looking for some new Pokemon to catch. He was checking the reports, looking for any signs of new pokemon. There were times when new or unique pokemon would appear. It was a once in a life time opportunity, and Ash believed he could handle anything.

He was so excited. So when a report came in of a pack of Ditto roaming around, he was jumping at the chance to catch some. He’s met the little jelly-like pokemon before, they had the ability to transform, once they did they could use any move the other pokemon knows. A pokemon that was an early attempt at cloning Mew, it soon became an established organism in the Pokemon world.

Ash had met Dittos a few times along his journey. They were squishy, soft, and very huggable. They had the power to transform, and their skill was tied directly to their trainer. One of the most unique and adaptable Pokemon you can find. Ash took his partner Pikachu and headed towards the spawn zone. “I’m gonna catch a Ditto!”

“Pika!” Ash and Pikachu went to the spawn zone, but to Ash’s surprise there wasn’t a lot of trainers around. He figured a Ditto spawn would have trainers coming from all over.

“More for us right buddy?” Pikachu agreed, but it was strange. Ditto was a rare and valuable Pokemon. Should have drawn in quite the crowd. Ash picked out a Ditto to catch. “Let’s try this out, Curve Ball!”

Ketchum tossed the PokeBall with a curve to it, he read a trainer’s tip that this made quick catches easier. The curve ball caught the Ditto by surprise, and sucked him up. “Alright!” Ash cheered.

Jiggle...Jiggle...Jiggle...Pop!

Ditto popped out of the ball. “Shoot almost had it!”

“Dit ditto!” Ditto looked ready to fight.

“Okay Pikachu, let’s do this.” Pikachu came out and Ditto transformed into him. “We got this buddy, Quick Attack!”

Ditto mirrored the attack, and they clashed, knocking each other back. Pikachu hit him with a Thunderbolt, but it wasn’t very effective, in fact Ditto used his to super charge a Thunderbolt of his own. “Show him your power Pikachu, use Iron Tail!”

His tail glowed, charged with the power of Steel, Ditto tried to counter the move, but he lacked the power and was struck down. Ditto transformed back with spiral eyes. “Alright Ditto, I’m gonna catch you!” he threw a ball, but some other Ditto squished against him, causing the ball to bounce off. “Hey!”

“Ditto Ditto!” A shiny Ditto came out, and gave the fallen one a berry. He challenged Ash and Pikachu but the match didn’t go the same way. When the Shiny Ditto transformed, he became the shiny variant of Pikachu.

This Ditto was a lot stronger, and was very clever. He combined attacks and had Pikachu completely outmatched. A few critical hits had Ash’s strongest Pokemon going down for the count. “No way!”

Shiny Pikachu smirked, he jumped at Ash. With one final Iron Tail, he shredded Ash’s clothes down to his boxers. “Gah!” Ash gasped, and shielded his crotch. With a whistle Ash was surrounded by Ditto.

Ash Ketchum’s body was a thing of beauty. Years of traveling and going from region to region, had given him an amazing figure. His legs and legs toned and strong, his shoulders broad and dependable, his abs tight and firm, his pecs fine and nipples perky. Even the parts covered by his pale blue boxers were impressive, his thick juicy rear, and the bulge in his crotch was excellent.

The Ditto were drooling over him, and had a mischievous glint in their eyes.

Ash could barely eep, before he was pounced onto the little guys. Seven Ditto plus the one Shiny. “Ditto!!” they cried. What Ash didn’t know, was that Ditto were capable of breeding with every pokemon, it wasn’t exactly known how, but Ash was about to learn.

(For the ease of this story, the Ditto shall be given names to identify them easily.)

Ichi, Ni, San, and Yon, tackled Ash and bound his arms and legs. Go and Roku went to his boxers, playfully playing with Ash’s bulge. “Hey stop that, that...” he blushed. Nana took off his hat and tossed it aside. Shiny smirked.

“Ditto D!”

“Dit Dit!” the others cheered.

Ni and San were holding his arms, they stretched out morphing into tentacles, they coiled around Ash’s arms until they reached Ash’s exposed pits. “Hey what are you doing?” Ash gasped. The duo chuckled and began to lick his pits. “No stop...hahahaha...that tickles...”

Ichi and Yon were holding his legs, they turned into tentacles, spiraling down to his feet. These two chuckled and began to lick his bare feet. “Nohoho not that to!” They licked between his toes. Ichi and Yon were all over his soles, tasting every inch they could reach, and being tentacles they could reach a lot.

Having his pits and feet licked and teased at the same time was causing new sensations to emerge. Ash thrashed and wiggled, feeling his heart race. He started to feel REALLY good! His blood was pumping and surging south.

Ketchum gasped as his penis swelled, tenting his boxers. “Oh man!” Ash shuddered, his sensitive length rubbing against the confines of his underwear. Go and Roku couldn’t wait, they tugged down Ash’s boxers. He groaned as the cloth tugged down his aching length, before it snapped up into the open air. “Ahhh!”

His long fat dick was out and twitching, pre-cum starting to form at the tip. Go drooled, he morphed first, forming a tentacle around Ash’s huge nuts, and coiling around his big cock. He squeezed and worked his shaft, making Ash buck his hips. “Ohh that feels good!”

Roku spotted his target, Ash’s twitching hole, he morphed and went after the boy’s cherry. He tickled his back door before giving him a lick. Ketchum’s eyes rolled up. “Oh oh oh oh!” Go pumped him faster, making his balls jiggle and his penis twitch.

The attention to his cock, cranked up the pleasure he was feeling from having his feet and pits licked. They were changing his sensitive places into full blown erogenous zones. The more Ichi, Ni, San, and Yon licked the more excited Ash became.

His nipples got hard and his body grew hotter. Roku collected Ash’s pre-cum and went back towards his ass, pushing against the tight ring before it slipped inside. “Ahhh!” Ash’s body shook and trembled in pleasure. The Ditto had him feeling so horny he barely felt any pain.

Roku rocked back and forth, sinking a little deeper inside. It licked and lapped at Ash’s inner walls. He was getting wetter by the second. ‘Hello Mr. prostate!’ Roku thought before giving Ash’s bundle nerves a heavy Lick!

“OHH ARCEUS!” His inner walls gave Roku a squeeze. Go peeled Ash’s foreskin back and began to lick at his glans.

Shiny made his move, sucking on one of Ash’s nipples, Nana joined him attacking the other pert bud. Their power sucks sent pleasure right down to his cock like a Thunderbolt. His nipples got nipped, sucked, and slurped! The more the two sucked, the more pleasure Ash felt.

‘I feel like I’m going crazy, I’m...I’m...’

With all that pleasure brewing inside him, the virgin couldn’t help but explode. “CUMMING!” His cock erupting like a volcano and showering the Ditto. The little blobs cheered, they absorbed his essence gleefully, feeling a surge of power flowing through them.

Ash was floating through sub space, all thoughts leaving him with each spurt of his dick. Ichi, Ni, San, and Yon released Ash, to roll him over putting him on his hands and knees. The quartet got their turn at his ass, licking his entrance.

Go, Roku, and Nana, slithered along Ash’s body, giving him a tongue bath. Go licked his butt cheeks, Roku licked along his abs, and Nana licked along his back. Shiny encased Ash’s cock, sucking his whole length down to the root. “Ohh fu-aaahhh!” Shiny sucked his penis relentlessly, as Ichi plunged into his ass.

It wasn’t long before Ni joined Ichi inside Ketchum, the two twisted and coiled together. Thrusting in and out of his tight ass. Ash’s eyes rolled up as he bucked and arched his back. “Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!”

San worked his way inside, joining his comrades, and the trio started to churn up his insides. They took turns taking jabs at his prostate. Ash was being shook to his core. Shiny sucking away all his pre-cum.

Yon stuffed Ash, making his ass full, the Ditto Tentacles stretched his ass and inner walls wide. Bit by bit, they worked his hole open, making it gape. His insides were exposed. The stretch had his mind going blank. Ash was drooling. ‘So wide, so deep!’

The quartet were massaging his insides, taking turns giving his sweet spot a rub down. Ash couldn’t take it anymore, with a howl he came, Shiny chugging his seed away. He milked the human of several spurts, before keeping his penis in a hard state.

It was time for another rotation. Shiny morphed into a tentacle, but he was bigger than the others. The others left Ash’s hole gaping, and when he plunged in, he stretched his ass even more. “Ohhh!”

Shiny sank in deep, so deep...Ash’s stomach bulged! Oh he felt that, and the dry orgasm he felt from the sensation rocked his world. He blinked his brain fuzzy, but in the distance he spotted something.

James, Gary, Richie, Trip, Stephan, even Paul, were all naked and bound by Ditto, getting ravaged by their tentacles. Turns out lot of trainers did come to check out the Ditto spawn site, and ended up in the same state as Ash. The Ditto were transforming their bodies, into vessels of pleasure! They inherited Mew’s mischievous if not twisted nature.

He’d be joining them, his fate unknown but it was gonna be a wild adventure...

-x-Bonus-x- Clone Ash Group

The Ditto had finished processing Ash’s semen, the seven ditto transformed. Ash blinked as a whole gang of Ash’s appeared. Ichi looked like Ash but had red hair. He brought his copy of Ash’s dick to the boy’s lips. Ketchum gasped as Ichi fucked his mouth.

Ni looked like Ash but had Blue hair, he got in close and guided his hand to his cock. Ketchum began to pump his dick. San joined him, he looked like him too but he had Yellow hair. Ash took hold of his copy’s cock and jerked it off in kind.

Yon had green hair, and he jerked off to the show. Go was on the opposite side of him, and he was rocking some orange hair. Nana who had purple hair, was watching Shiny tentacle fuck Ash’s ass. Roku sat on Ash’s back, gripping his shoulders as he humped against the trainer.

Shiny pushed him over the edge, making Ketchum cum. The clones moaned and came, showering Ash with semen; splattering his legs, ass, back, arms, face, and down Ash’s throat. Shiny pulled out of Ash’s ass, leaving him empty.

He whined at the loss. “More...”

Shiny transformed, looking like Ash but with white hair. Out of all the trainers the Ditto had played with, he was their favorite. The Ditto leader had big plans for him and all trainers...

They took turns, double stuffing Ash with his own dick, while filling his mouth. Go and Nana even took a few spins on his dick.

Ash had no idea how big his dick truly was, till he took two of them at the same time. He milked their heavy balls, and tasted their thick seed. He couldn’t imagine abandoning the Ditto now.

Ketchum was welcomed into the Ditto Kingdom, it was the birth of Dittoshi. He would battle for the Ditto and becoming a true Ditto Master! Duplica would be proud.

End


End file.
